


Gift Giving and the Tell Tale Signs of Relationship Levels

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Toby looked at her and mischief sparkled in her hazel eyes.  He hid his smile behind his beard.





	Gift Giving and the Tell Tale Signs of Relationship Levels

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What do you buy someone you like for a gift giving occasion?”

Toby wished he had not asked the question but it was certainly too late to suck it back down his throat. He was a little drunk and the table was too quiet. The Senior Staff was taking up the back table at St. Elmo’s…he was feeling those bourbons and beer backs. Toby, CJ, and Josh sat on one side of the long booth, Nora, Donna, and Sam on the other. It was a rainy August night in the throes of reelection and subpoena troubles with the House of Representatives. They needed to blow off some steam.

“That definitely depends.” Was the consensus.

“Does anyone care to elaborate?” Toby asked, pouring the last of the beer from the pitcher as the server came by with another.

She gave Toby another bourbon while CJ and Nora wanted midori sour refills.

“Is it a woman?” CJ asked.

“No, it’s a cockatoo CJ.”

“Bite me.”

The Communications Director gnashed his teeth.

“OK, there are different stages of like.” Sam said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Toby asked. “I just want to buy a gift for a friend.”

“Is she just a friend?” Donna asked. “Maybe she is a little bit more.”

“She could be someone you like but haven’t asked out.” Nora said.

Toby looked at her and mischief sparkled in her hazel eyes. He hid his smile behind his beard.

“Then again you could be dating her casually and haven’t gone to bed together yet.” Josh added.

“Of course, you could be banging like bunnies.” CJ countered. “I hope you would call her more than a friend if that was the case Tobus.”

“Don’t call me that. What does any of this have to do with gifts?”

“Everything.” They said in unison.

“I haven’t heard a suggestion yet.” Toby mumbled over his bourbon.

Josh thought a book or video might be nice for a casual friend. Nothing too personal but something she would like.

“If you'd like to go out with her but haven’t asked, you could get her tickets to the ballet.” Donna said.

“What if she takes someone else?”

“You underestimate the pleasure of your company Toby.” Nora replied.

“I don’t think he does.” Josh said, yelping when he was kicked.

“Lets get to the juicier stuff, like dating.” CJ said. “Are you dating?”

“That is no one’s business. I am inquiring about a gift for a woman. Stick to the facts.”

“If you're dating, go for jewelry.” Donna said.

“All women seem to care about is jewelry.” Sam said. “Dig deeper, be creative Toby. Anyway, jewelry has a hefty meaning.”

“That’s true.” CJ said. “Like Leo buys me a diamond choker; what do I think it means?”

“I screwed up and I'm sorry.” Josh said. 

CJ threw a French fry at him.

“But a watch is considered jewelry and that’s a nice gift.” Nora said. “I love watches.”

“Just don’t go for stones.” Sam said. “She may take it to mean more than it does.”

“What does all of this mean Toby?” Donna asked.

He was hungry, and when the server returned with drinks, he ordered a hamburger. So did Josh and Sam. The girls wanted pizza rollups. He somehow managed to avoid her question as Sam jumped back in.

“Now, the woman you're dating but it has not gotten serious yet is a tricky one. All men have been there.”

“If you show up with the wrong gift its Sayonara Sally.” Josh said.

“What is the wrong gift?”

“Lingerie.” Donna replied.

“Oh yeah.” CJ and Nora said in unison.

“Bad move Tobus. She is only going to think you want to get in her pants.”

“I do.” He muttered.

“What did you say?” Nora asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing. So, no lingerie…check. What about clothes?”

“No! Don’t do it!” Sam exclaimed, flailing his arms and almost breaking Donna’s nose.

“Hey!” she pushed him away.

Their food was served but Sam was still shaking his head and mouthing the word no.

“Girls like jackets.” Josh said.

“What kind of jacket?” Toby asked.

“Like the Mets, or whatever team she is into.”

“Yeah, maybe in the tenth grade.” CJ replied. “There is no way a professional woman in DC would get caught dead in a team jacket unless she was at the game.”

“Agreed.” Donna said.

“Though I would love a full length chinchilla.” Nora said.

“Well, that goes without saying. Most women love fur. I never said my friend was in DC.” 

“Ooh, perhaps our baldheaded friend has a distant lover.” Josh raised his eyebrows like Groucho Marx.

“Thank you Marvin Gaye. Look, what about a nice sweater? Women like sweaters and the weather is about to change.”

“Listen to me.” Sam said. “Those sizes at female clothing stores are meant to be misleading.”

CJ laughed, rolling her eyes.

“I went to buy Tish a dress…I got a 14 and she was not happy.”

“She is an eight if anything.” Nora said.

“A ten.” Sam mumbled. “I didn’t know that. Just don’t do it Toby; save yourself the trouble.”

He thought of stealing one of her sweaters to see the size.

“Well if you can steal her clothes then you should get her a better gift.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“We are back to sleeping together.” Nora said.

“I think I’ll just get her a book and call it a day.”

“Oh Toby, that’s lousy.” CJ said. “You can do better than that.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this anymore.” he bit into his hamburger. “I'm so sorry I brought it up.”

“Just follow your heart and your gut.” Nora said. “Your friend is going to like whatever you choose.”

“As long as it is not clothes.” Sam amended.

“Or jewelry man.” Josh said. “I'm just trying to help you out.”

“I'm rooting for the ballet tickets.” CJ said.

Sam thought a watch was the best idea. It was, but was not, jewelry, and it could go from casual to complete vavoom with little effort.

“Time pieces are always in style.” Nora said. “I'm with Sam.”

“Me too.” Donna said. “That would be nice.”

“What about you Josh?” Sam asked. “I'm sure you have an opinion on this.”

“What about pajamas?” Josh asked. “It’s not as obvious as lingerie but it will let her know that you are really into her.”

“I bought you pajamas once.” CJ replied.

“It just says that you want her to be comfortable while she sleeps.”

“Yeah, with you.” Donna said.

They all laughed. Toby just shook his head.

“I'm ready to get out of here.” He said.

“I’ll still take you home, if you want.” Nora said.

“Are you alright to drive?” Sam asked.

“I'm fine. Just let me go to the ladies room.”

They shuffled around as Nora got out of one side and CJ the other. Toby finished his beer.

“You gonna tell us who the gift is for?” Josh asked.

“That was not the plan, no. Leave me alone.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Donna said. “Remember that and you will never go wrong.”

“Thank you Donna.”

CJ and Nora were back. Josh stood up so Toby could get out.

“Well folks, it’s been illuminating…” he said.

“Has it really?” CJ asked.

“No, but courtesy dictates…”

“Get out of here.” CJ gently hit his chest.

“Goodnight guys.”

“Goodnight Nora.”

They went outside and started to walk down the block. The warm air hitting Toby jarred him…he had had a bit too much to drink.

“Are you alright?” Nora asked.

“Just dandy.”

She slipped her arm around his waist; helped steady him. They were both being rained on but did not seem to care.

“You don’t worry about your hair getting wet.” He said.

“Is that a serious question?”

“I thought so at the time; now I'm not so sure.”

Nora laughed. It was a delightful sound that Toby always liked, from the first time he heard it. He liked everything about Nora and that scared him to death.

“I will just dry it off with a towel when I get home. Seriously though, if it concerns you, you can buy me an umbrella for my birthday.”

“Oh ha ha.”

“Ha ha.”

She stopped in front of her silver Corvette. It was a 1977, completely refurbished, and one of her babies. Nora loved cars and Toby thought that was cool.

“You need help getting in?” she asked, unlocking the door.

“I'm fine.”

He managed to get in without incident but Nora made sure of that before climbing in herself. Sticking the key in the ignition, rap music blared from the speakers.

The sex is just immaculate from the back  
I get deeper and deeper  
Help you reach the climax that your man can't make  
Call and tell him you'll be home real late  
Now sing the break…

“The fuck?”

Toby looked at her with wide brown eyes. Nora smiled as she turned it down.

“Sorry about that. I was definitely having a Biggie kinda day.”

“A whosee whatsis?”

“Nevermind.”

“The music you enjoy still boggles my mind.”

“I like everything, just like you do.”

“It can never be said that I like everything.”

Nora did a good job of getting out of the parking space considering the jerk that parked behind her was much too close. The light a few yards away was changing so Nora hit the gas. Once across, she went back to her normal speed.

“Whoa Dale Earnhardt…slow down.”

“Say something sweet to me.” Nora said.

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Hmm. You smell amazing.”

“Now?”

“Each and every day. Is that enough?”

“Don’t act like it was back-breaking work.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Good then.”

They did not say much else on the ride to Toby’s apartment. Nora double-parked, putting on her blinkers.

“Here we are.”

“Don’t you want to park?” Toby asked. “You can come up.”

“Maybe some other time.”

“I’ll be good…I promise.”

“You’ve been drinking and, you know…” she stopped. “Just get some rest Toby.”

“OK.” He was disappointed but brushed it off. They had some wonderful kissing marathons for the past couple of weeks and he hoped for that tonight. He even refrained from having a cigar just to end the night alone. It was like a kick in the nuts. OK, maybe the gut.

“Wanna come over and watch a movie tomorrow night?” she asked.

“What movie?”

“Do you care?” Nora sucked her teeth.

“Hey, I am not so easy you know.”

“Tell me about it.”

He moved closer to her in the small car; Nora smelled the bourbon on his breath but it did not bother her.

“Can I have a kiss?”

Nora stroked his beard and gave him a tender kiss.

“Goodnight Toby.”

“Goodnight. Sweet dreams.”

He got out of the car and she made sure he was safely inside before pulling off.

***


End file.
